Lady Emma
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Hell's Sweet Scent |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 30% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Hell's Sweet Scent |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Hell's Sweet Scent |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 30% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Hell's Sweet Scent |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Hell's Sweet Scent |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 45% chance |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This demon, who sorts out dead people in the Purgatory, came to a festival in Celestial Realm during her vacation. |friendship = This outfit makes me focused. I can make this my duty uniform. |meet = It's my first time to wear this type of outfit. Doesn't it suit me? |battle start = Don't ruin my fun! |battle end = I was stretching my arms. |friendship max = This thank you chocolate brings good luck to the festival! |friendship event = A hell of seal stamping work has to be done when I get home. Enjoy your time with me since I'll be extending my stay here. |rebirth = This thing called chocolate has a good smell and tastes good. I want to bring it home to hell together with this uniform outfit! *Giggles* You can come home with me! You're always welcome. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}